


Foolish People on Brooms

by Sylvesha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Slightly Dangerous Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sex on a broom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: Luna challenges Ginny to have sex on a broom with her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Foolish People on Brooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/35992.html?thread=4235160#cmt4235160  
>  _Harry Potter: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, sex while flying on a broom_

There's something about Luna lying on her broom, legs wrapped tightly about Ginny's waist, that speaks of a trust Ginny never expected to find. As she pulls slightly to the side, sending them spiraling lazily through the air, she tries to focus on multiple things: Luna's shirt is open, her nipples just begging to be sucked even as she's reaching up to pinch at them herself. The wind around them is brisk, it could shift direction or blow harder, tossing them through the air with no recourse. The skin of Luna's chest and belly are pale but soft--she could kiss and nip her way across the expanse until Luna's back arches and she begs in that silent _please, now_ way of hers. Luna's skirt is up around her waist, her panties non-existent, Ginny could easily loosen a hand and slide her fingers into the wet and willing snatch.

"I think you should," Luna says, as though Ginny has voiced her thought aloud. Her eyes are wide, pupils expanded. Even in the daylight surrounding them, she's aroused.

One of Luna's hands strokes down her belly, then under the waistband of her skirt. The other remains twisting and pinching at her nipples. Her back arches slightly, but she tries to stay still so as not to rock the broom.

"Merlin." Breath heavy, Ginny leans up slightly, watching as Luna starts fingering herself. Right there in the open where anyone could see (well, not anyone, since they're up on a broom, but it's the sense of people being able to see that counts). "So hot, baby."

"Ginny. Touch me, please."

"Is that what you need?" Slowly releasing a hand, checking to see how steady they are, Ginny strokes a hand over Luna's hip. "Do you need me to fuck your pretty pussy?"

Luna moans, voice husky when she replies, "That's what you need, Ginny. You need your fingers in my tight cunt, feeling it pulse around you."

Unable to resist, Ginny thrusts a finger into Luna's wet channel, feeling the soaked and swollen skin clench around her digit. Luna's fingers brush against hers as she continues to slowly stroke her own clit.

Another thing Ginny can't resist is bending down and sucking hard on one pretty pink nipple. It tightens in her mouth, hardening as she nips and sucks at it.

She can do this for fucking days, keep her mouth on Luna's tits and pussy. Her girlfriend is so incredibly responsive, so needy. They spent one weekend doing nothing but fucking, one term. Smelling Luna and sex all over her bed for the week after had been torture.

Luna pulses around her, gasping and panting. Broken words tumble from her mouth, "Please--yes--there--more--"

Another finger, and she twists them, harsh and probing, forcing them in as deep as she can with the awkward angle, and having to keep half a thought on the broom beneath them.

Wouldn't do for it to flip and send them both tumbling, Luna's pussy on display for all to see.

A flash of lust spikes through her at the thought--at showing others what she's done, how Luna's cunt is all pink and swollen, wet and slick just for Ginny. She thinks about it, sometimes, stretching Luna out and playing with her until she's a mess of begging and skin, a desperate little wanton needing Ginny's mouth and Ginny's fingers and Ginny's body pressed against hers.

Luna's getting close, her body shifting and twisting. Precarious though the action may be.

The broom jerks with a gust of wind, and Ginny follows her instincts, thrusting three fingers into Luna as she lets gravity and the change in direction drag them down in a dive.

Adrenaline courses through her as Luna's head tilts back to watch the approaching ground. The thrill of the dive is terror in the back of her mind and the taste of Luna's skin, and Luna's half-scream as she yanks hard with one hand to pull them out. They almost stall out, almost fall the rest of the way. But it doesn't matter, Luna is shoved hard against her hand by the momentum, and she comes with a shriek.

Ginny almost lets them drop the rest of the way as Luna writhes, nearly breaking free of the sticking charm she'd applied to herself at the start of the ride.

But the wind drops again, and the broom steadies as Luna slowly slumps back. Her pussy is still twitching, pulsing against Ginny's fingers as she crooks them a little, massaging a spot she can't always reach, then gently pulls them free.

Licking her fingers, she watches Luna watch her. "All right there?"

"Mm." Luna's eyes flicker, then she sits up, fingers wriggling to release her charm. "We need to reconfigure."

"How?"

"I want you to sit on my face while you practice seeker drills."

Not something she's considered, but Ginny pictures the image, Luna underneath her, head obscured by Ginny's legs, the broom shifting. Luna's mouth on her pussy as she turns and twists, the g-forces pushing and pulling at her, changing the angles--her cunt clenches, and she swallows. "Sticking charms?"

"Of course." Leaning in, Luna's kisses her way along Ginny's chin. "I want you to drench my face, Ginny. I want you to come and come until all you can do is barely hang onto the broom. And every time you fly after that, you'll think about me being between your legs."

 _Fuck_. The image is brilliant, and Ginny nods, almost mesmerized as Luna's mouth continues down her neck. She sucks hard for a moment, teeth pressing into the delicate skin of Ginny's throat. Marked. Again. Luna delights in marking her, and Ginny revels in the feeling of belonging to Luna, of being _hers_.

"I'm not wearing a skirt." The one objection she can think of right now (she should think of so many, but they've all fled from the need to have Luna's tongue on her pussy).

Luna's soft laughter accompanies her tugging open Ginny's shirt so she can bite down on her nipples through her bra. "I'm a witch, I think I'll manage."

"All right."

"Hold us steady, and stand in the stirrups," Luna instructs.

Casting a glance at the ground, so far away, Ginny complies, leaning back to grasp the broom behind herself to keep them steady and give Luna the room to shift around.

With an awkward grace, Luna flips herself head for feet on the broom in a maneuver Ginny isn't sure _she_ would try. Then she wriggles herself between Ginny's legs. A soft murmur fixes her back against the broom.

Luna reaches up and drags her fingers against Ginny's crotch, forward, then back. A second time, and Ginny realizes she's feeling the skin of Luna's fingers, and the distinct brush of a breeze.

"So wet already," Luna murmurs in approval. Then she grasps Ginny's thighs and tugs her down and onto her face.

The feeling of Luna's mouth on her, the hot, quick, strokes of her tongue, is overwhelming. Ginny gets her hands back in proper broom position, and sinks a little further into Luna's face. Strangling a moan, she tries to focus on the drill she'd been planning before Luna's suggestion that she help Ginny practice.

When she sends them into a lazy bank, the shift of her cunt against Luna is intoxicating.

So she does it again.

Next she powers through a twisting turn that spirals through several iterations. And all the while, Luna's tongue is stroking against her folds and dipping into her cunt, then slipping back so Luna's lips can suck at her clit. In addition, she can feel Luna's nose and chin brushing against her, catching against her hole and then her clit.

Luna's hands tighten on her legs, arms wrapping further so she can hold her mouth on Ginny's cunt.

The build of her orgasm is there, the heat curling up her spine. Ginny pushes the broom into a steeper climb, levels off, then dives down. She flattens against Luna, as Luna sucks hard on her clit, just the slight edge of her teeth biting into it.

And Ginny is gone, crying out as her control of the broom begins to slip while her body spasms in orgasm.

The adrenaline spike stretches out the stars bursting inside of her body.

A burst of wind shoves them into a tumbling spiral, and Ginny fights back into some semblance of control, barely pulling them out of the dive and spiral. This time, they kiss the grass in a not-so-controlled manner, momentum jarring them apart.

Bruised, but not broken, Ginny pushes up on one arm and looks around for Luna, and her broom.

Her girlfriend is artfully stretched out nearby, one hand grasping the handle of Ginny's broom, legs spread, displaying her delightfully pink and swollen folds.

"All right there?"

"Mhmm." Turning her head, Luna smiles at her. "We're doing that again, I hope."

Wincing as several muscles protest, Ginny rolls onto her back, not really caring if she's flashing everyone. "Not today, though."

"Pity." Luna heaves a disappointed sigh, then gets up enough to crawl over to her. Her hand strokes down Ginny's belly, fingers slipping between her legs, wriggling in both a taunting manner and also to re-seal Ginny's underwear and trousers. "I'm the only one who gets to see your cunt."

There's something about Luna being proprietary about her that make Ginny squirm a little in renewed arousal. Fabric rubs against her sensitive flesh and she bites back a moan.

As though knowing exactly how turned on she still is, Luna adds, "We should go fuck in the locker room."


End file.
